El viento y su poder
by Glow 241O
Summary: Nuestro protagonista, acostumbrado a estar solo en la vida, de pronto se topa con una joven cálida y cariñosa que hace cambiar su idea de la Navidad. Por fin encontrará el calor que tanto ansiaba. ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Un fic con un enfoque algo navideño para éstas fechas. [Yasuo x Janna] [One Shot] [Rate M] (Créditos de la imagen a: Aldo-Barros en DeviantArt)


Los personajes de **League Of Legends** NO me pertenecen, son producto de **RIOT GAMES**.

Ésta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro para satisfacción personal y de quien desee leerla.

Sin más, un saludo y espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>El viento y su poder.<strong>

**N**ieve, nevaba demasiado como para poder divisar algo, y la fina túnica no le tapaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera dejar de tiritar. Portaba un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos, eran pasadas las doce de la noche... Eso significaba que oficialmente ya era Navidad.

Recorrió toda la ciudad de Jonia, parándose delante de la tumba de su hermano. Se arrodilló ante ella, sonrió levemente y dejó las flores encima de ella, retirando las anteriores ya marchitas.

-Feliz Navidad Yone.- Los hombres no lloraban, y menos alguien como él. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado y con un nudo en la garganta recordando todo lo sucedido en aquel entonces. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. -Ojalá estuvieras aquí.- Abrió los ojos y rozó con la punta de los dedos las rosas, pasando a tocar la tumba, dejando la mano ahí. -Así no estaría tan solo.- Hizo una risa forzada pero se desvaneció al instante.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó bajo la tormenta de nieve? No sabía con exactitud los minutos u horas que estuvo allí arrodillado, muriendo de frío y sin importarle lo más mínimo, no quería estar solo en Navidad. Carraspeó y comenzó a toser, luego estornudó varias veces seguidas y resentido se levantó retirándose la nieve de sus rodillas. -Al final voy a pillar una buena.- Pasó una mano por su mejilla, luego se las llevó a los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspirando una vez más, le dio una última mirada a la tumba de su hermano y se dispuso a volver a casa.

El reloj central de la ciudad sonó estrepitosamente, indicando que era una hora punta, quizás las dos o las tres, no estaba seguro pero tampoco le importaba mucho. La tormenta no amainaba y él sentía más aún el frío, estornudó en varias ocasiones y notaba que estaba tiritando. Corrió veloz hasta su casa para entrar un poco en calor y cuando llegó abrió velozmente la puerta y se adentró como un huracán.

-Por fin.- Se dirigió al baño para dejar toda la ropa empapada en la cesta de la colada y abrió el grifo del agua de la bañera. Ésta comenzó a emanar y rápidamente el baño se llenó de un espeso vapor, a causa del calentor del agua. Sin pensar en que podría quemarse por la temperatura, el joven se metió lentamente, deslizándose por el respaldo de la bañera, sumergiéndose por completo.

Había pasado una noche maravillosa, en su mullida y caliente cama, cortesía de los jefes de RIOT, la verdad es que se portaban genial con ellos. Despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, se estiró en la cama y miró al techo. -Feliz Navidad Yasuo.- Se dijo a sí mismo, suspiró y la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios a causa del buen dormir, se le desvaneció al recordar que estaría solo un año más.

Pesadamente se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, como siempre la nevera estaba a rebosar, cortesía, cómo no, de RIOT.

Cogió un tazón de un pequeño armario cercano, lo llenó de leche y le puso unos cereales, parecían de maíz, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

Pasaron las horas, quizás eran las cuatro de la tarde, ya había comido, ya había dormido una siesta, ya había visto un poco el televisor. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se aburría de sobremanera y se estaba cansando de suspirar buscando algo que hacer. -Saldré a dar una vuelta.- Pesadamente se vistió con su atuendo de "Solo ante el peligro" ya que hacía frío como para ir por ahí con un simple pantalón y sin camiseta.

Al salir de la puerta, se topó con más de dos dedos de nieve. -Vaya... pues al final sí que ha caído una buena nevada.- Comentó algo anonadado por la situación. Miró hacia arriba y toda Jonia estaba blanca, los tejados, los árboles, las aceras... Todo. Se veía bastante bello, para ser sinceros.

Con cuidado comenzó a caminar, levantando bien los pies para no tropezar con la nieve, entonces dudó de continuar con el paseo, porque más que un paseo sería un suplicio caminar así, de repente escuchó la risa de una mujer detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la llamada "La furia de la tormenta" con su atuendo "Victorioso", supuso que hasta ella tenía frío con éste temporal.

-¿Janna, de qué te ríes? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el joven tratando de darse la vuelta lo menos patosamente posible. Ella volvió a reír y le ayudo poniéndose delante de él, pues Janna podía volar y los dos centímetros de nieve le importaban bien poco, él suspiró.

-Pasaba por aquí, ya sabes... Vago sobre los vientos.- Dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire y Yasuo se quedó mirándola medio atónito. Ella volvió a su posición anterior y cogiendo su cetro con una mano, le ofreció su otra. -Si quieres puedo ayudarte, puedo llevarte hacia donde quieras ir.- Sonrió y con la mano que le había ofrecido, comenzó a moverla en círculos haciendo un pequeño tornado a los pies del moreno, levantándolo de la nieve. -Camina.- Le dijo mientras volaba hacia adelante, pero aún mirándole a él.

Yasuo comenzó a caminar y el pequeño remolino se dividió en dos, uno para cada pie. -Mucho mejor.- Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver que esa dichosa nieve ya no le atormentaría en su paseo.

-Bueno ¿Y qué tal por Jonia? He visto que ha caído una nevada increíble.- Comentó la rubia alzándose un poco para ver mejor los tejados de las casas. Sonrió y volvió a quedar a la altura de Yasuo.

-Bueno, no lo sé. No me relaciono mucho con la gente de aquí, de aquí y de ningún lado.- Rió un poco mientras continuaba paseando, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no paseaba solo, miró a Janna que aún miraba con fascinación el paisaje nevado y se sonrojó levemente, apartando la mirada de ella. -"Pues parece que no estoy solo."- Pensó para sí mirando hacia abajo, observando los pequeños tornados que no perdían intensidad ni fuerza ante sus pisadas. -Así que tú también usas el viento...- Comentó, tratando de hablar de algo con ella.

-Sí, el poder del viento está a tu servicio, como puedes ver.- Señaló los pequeños tornados a los pies de Yasuo y los dos rieron, apartaron la cabeza algo avergonzados por la mirada directa que tuvieron. -"¿Qué le puedo decir?"- Se preguntaba la rubia para sí mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón y miraba hacia arriba, tratando de buscar un tema a parte del viento, no le gustaba hablar de cosas relacionadas con Los campos de la Justicia cuando estaba de vacaciones. -¿Pasarás la Navidad con alguien?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Ya te he dicho que no me relaciono con nadie.- Bufó el moreno mirándola y luego mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, más o menos estamos igual. No tengo una casa establecida, normalmente me alojo en le palacio de Demacia, con Lux, pero creo que tiene una importante fiesta de Navidad y sólo los altos cargos de Demacia están invitados.- Rió un poco triste, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba igual que Yasuo. -Así que yo también estoy sola en Navidad.- Le comentó divisando un pequeño banco sin nieve, ya que un gran árbol lo tapaba y eso hizo que la nieve no le cayera.

Se adelantó un poco y se sentó allí, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de éste posando sus manos sobre sus piernas. Yasuo la imitó al llegar, sentándose a su izquierda, posando su brazo diestro en el respaldo del banco, dejándolo caer, se acomodó la espalda y se quedaron allí intercambiando fugaces miradas, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Entonces los dos estamos solos.- Comentó Janna apretando su pantalón con las manos, en señal de nerviosismo.

-Sí...- Yasuo se dio cuenta de que si los dos estaban solos, podía invitarla a su casa a tomar algo de chocolate, se suponía que eso se hacía en Navidad ¿No? Se dispuso a preguntárselo, pero al mirarla algo en el corazón le dio un vuelco. La blanca piel de Janna brillaba levemente ante los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por las hojas del árbol que tenían encima. Tragó saliva, ese atuendo le quedaba estupendamente, su escote pronunciado dejaba volar la imaginación de Yasuo, el pantalón ajustado realzaba las curvas de sus piernas y la hacía ver increíblemente atractiva, subió su mirada hasta su rostro, impecable, níveo y de un tacto posiblemente suave. Apartó su brazo del respaldo, dejó de mirarla y posó sus manos también en sus piernas, al igual que ella.

-¡Ya sé!- El medio grito de Janna asustó algo a Yasuo quien pegó un leve brinco, parpadeó dos veces y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó girando un poco su cuerpo quedando casi enfrente de ella.

-Podríamos pasar la Navidad juntos, no tenemos un mejor plan.- Comentó sonriente, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirándole. -¿Qué me dices?- Preguntó acercándose un poco más a él.

Yasuo, se quedó atónito. -"Hemos pensado lo mismo, pero ella lo ha dicho."- Se dijo a sí mismo recordando la petición que iba a hacerle antes de comenzar a deleitarse con el cuerpo de la rubia. Tragó saliva y respondió. -Val...vale.- Tartamudeó tontamente a lo que ella rió.

Yasuo volvió a ponerse en una postura normal, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del banco y cerró los ojos, notaba que el corazón le iba algo deprisa, no sabía porqué pero estar cerca de Janna le estaba haciendo algo extraño en su estómago, como si tuviera un nudo.

Hay un dicho que dice "Si las cosas pueden ir a peor, irán". Y eso pensó Yasuo cuando la delicada cabeza de Janna se posó sobre su hombro, él atónito la miró ojiabierto y se apartó levemente algo asustado. Janna rápidamente levantó la cabeza y le miró algo confusa y triste.

-¿Qué ha...haces Janna?- Preguntó el moreno mirándola totalmente sonrojado.

-Bueno.- Ella puso unos dedos en sus labios propios, intentando recordar algo. -Si mal no creo, Lux se apoya así en Ezreal.- Rió nerviosa, rascándose la mejilla y luego miró al suelo, volviendo a apoyar sus manos en sus piernas y su espalda en el respaldo del banco. -Siento si te ha...-

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase unas leves risitas se escucharon cerca de ellos. Akali y Shen paseaban de la mano con algunas bolsas cargando en sus manos libres.

-Viento y viento en una cita.- Comentó Akali agarrando el hombro de Shen, éste sonrió y saludó con la cabeza a Yasuo quien le devolvió el saludo de igual manera, y luego se volvió a Janna para hacer lo mismo, ésta le saludó con la mano.

-Vamos Akali, no seas tonta. Feliz Navidad chicos.- Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y los dos ninjas sonrieron a los portadores del poder del viento para proseguir su camino.

-Igualmente...- Susurró Yasuo.

El moreno suspiró, enrojeció bastante al pensar el las palabras que había dicho Akali, giró la cabeza y miró a Janna, parecía que también estaba algo sonrojada y mirando al suelo. "-Cita.-" Repetía su mente una y otra vez. Suspiró y se acercó un poco a la rubia, pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndola a él, miró a otro lado cuando Janna se le quedó mirando algo atónita.

-No... No me ha disgustado que te, que te apoyaras.- Cerró los ojos, y aún sin girar la cara, notó el peso de la cabeza de su compañera en su hombro. Él giró su cabeza y la posó sobre su cabello. Olía a... A viento, si el viento tuviera un olor sería el de Janna.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí un buen rato, hablando de cosas que no llegarían a recordar, pues eran tonterías, para hablar de algo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y una fuerte ventisca comenzó a aparecer, seguida de unos gruesos copos de nieve.

-Deberíamos irme Yasuo.- Comentó Janna mirando al horizonte, la tormenta sería grande.

-¿Dónde te alojaras?- Preguntó el moreno deshaciendo el medio abrazo y apoyándose de nuevo en el respaldo, Janna lo imitó.

-No lo sé...- Rió un poco. -Ya sabes, vago sobre los...- Yasuó la calló.

-No, no vagas sobre nada y menos con ésta tormenta, te quedarás en casa hasta que amaine.- Estaba claro que el moreno no aceptaría una respuesta negativa, así que la chica sonrió y se dispuso a levantarse cuando escucharon un ruido extraño, venía de arriba...

-¡Mierda!- Fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que las ramas de el árbol que los cubría, vencieran y toda la nieve cayera sobre ellos, cubriéndolos hasta el pecho. Los dos se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

Janna tomó un poco de nieve y se la lanzó a Yasuo a la cara, quien estaba aún riendo y a causa de ello le entró un poco en la boca. Los dos dejaron de reír y la rubia se llevó las manos a las mejillas, se disponía a pedirle perdón pero antes de que pudiera, las manos de Yasuo agarraron las suyas, acariciando así también sus mejillas, la proximidad de sus rostros era cada vez menos, los labios entreabiertos de Yasuo atraían de sobremanera a la rubia que tragó saliva para mirarle posteriormente a los ojos. Él también la miraba, bajando momentáneamente su vista hacia la boca de ella.

En un acto de valor, Janna contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, contó hasta tres en su mente y le besó. Dudosa de lo que estaba haciendo, no se apartó por vergüenza, pero para su suerte, Yasuo comenzó a corresponder el beso, acariciándole las mejillas. El beso cobró intensidad, sus bocas se entreabrían, con lentitud, Yasuo introdució su lengua entre los labios de la rubia quien no le impidió el paso y la recibió con la suya, comenzando un extraño y principiante baile entre ellas.

El oxígeno es vital para los humanos... Y pareció que a ellos se le olvidó, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y se quedaron mirando los rostros de cada uno, con la respiración entrecortada. Yasuo apartó sus manos de las mejillas de Janna y ella también apartó sus manos de sus propias mejillas, sonrojada miró la nieve que aún los cubría y escuchó a Yasuo estornudar, lo que le provocó ternura y no pudo evitar reír.

-Vamos...- De un pequeño brinco, Yasuo salió de la muralla de nieve que se había formado en ellos y Janna voló hasta ponerse a su lado, colocó de nuevo esos pequeños tornados a los pies del moreno y caminaron hasta la casa de éste sin dirigir palabra, la vergüenza de lo sucedido anteriormente era demasiada.

Al llegar a la casa, Yasuo abrió la puerta y vio que la ropa que el día anterior había puesto a lavar, ya estaba lista en el armario de la entrada. -"Vaya, los de RIOT sí que son rápidos para algunas cosas."- Pensó para sí, dándose la vuelta invitando a Janna a pasar y pidiéndole con un gesto que cerrara la puerta. Ella obedeció y se le siguió hasta donde él estaba yendo.

-Éste es el baño, supongo que querrás...- Paró unos segundos antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Accedería ella a bañarse en su casa? La miró sonrojado y vio que ella ya estaba abriendo el grifo del agua.

-Sí por favor, estoy congelada.- Rió suavemente y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. -Yasuo, no tengo ropa, y ésta está...- Los dos se sonrojaron bastante, pero Yasuo se acordó del atuendo suyo cotidiano y corrió al armario de la entrada para dárselo.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable, siento todo ésto.- Se lamentó ella, Yasuo simplemente negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, dejándole intimidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos, el moreno también se deshizo de su ropa y se secó un poco su larga cabellera, ya se bañaría cuando ella acabara, pero no podía estar con el pelo tan empapado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seco, volvió a recogerlo en su habitual coleta. Suspiró y del armario de su habitación tomó una camiseta color blanco y unos pantalones grises, se los puso y se sentía increíblemente cómodo. -"Podríamos ir así a luchar, sería mejor.-" Pensaba dirigiéndose a la cocina. Pasó por delante del aseo y no escuchó la ducha, supuso que Janna ya habría terminado, continuó su camino y abrió los muebles buscando el chocolate preparado para juntar con leche y calentar... Y al cabo de unos segundos lo halló, preparándolo.

Janna había acabado hacía un rato, se había secado el cabello con una toalla, su larga melena rubia caía a cada lado de sus hombros hasta más abajo del pecho, algo despeinado y húmedo. Se puso la ropa que Yasuo le prestó, pero poco iba a taparse en la parte superior, ya que el atuendo normal de Yasuo se componía de un pantalón y una especie de camiseta de cuello alto bastante corta que le lograba a duras penas tapar el pecho. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos deliberando entre salir o no, no se veía nada que pudiera dejarla en evidencia, pero por otro lado iba demasiado "ligera" como para salir y mirarle a la cara. -"De todas formas, no tengo otra cosa..."- Pensó para sí mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta del baño, miró hacia los lados intentando adivinar dónde se encontraba su compañero.

-¿Yasuo?- Pregunto algo tímida.

-Estoy en el salón, la segunda puerta del pasillo.- Replicó el moreno mientras dejaba los vasos de chocolate encima de la pequeña mesa de café que había en frente del sofá.

Janna suspiró nerviosa y cogió fuertemente la tela que cubría su parte superior para que no hubiera ningún accidente y por desgracia se le levantara lo suficiente como para... Se sonrojó bastante al pensar algo así. Entró al salón y agradeció la suave alfombra que había en el suelo, pues estaba descalza y siendo sinceros no le apetecía para nada levitar, así que caminó hasta el sofá.

Le vino un dulce olor. -¿Chocolate?- Murmuró acercándose al sofá viendo como Yasuo daba un pequeño sorbo, se quedó a un lado de la mesa mirándole. -"¿Me ha hecho chocolate a mí también?"- Se preguntó algo sonrojada, Yasuo la miró y casi se atraganta, tuvo que toser varias veces para no ahogarse. Janna se acercó a él, de pie dándole leves palmadas en la espalda. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó asustada.

-Sí, tranquila.- Rió un poco, giró su cabeza para evitar mirarla, demonios... ¿Cómo no pudo caer en la cuenta de que su ropa no era adecuada para que la llevara una mujer? Podía jurar haber visto la parte inferior de sus pechos, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. -"Actúa con normalidad, joder."- Se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, giró la cabeza y evitó por más que pudo centrar su vista en el rostro de Janna, le pidió con la mano que tomara asiento en el sofá y le ofreció la otra taza de chocolate, la rubia le sonrió y apartándose un poco el pelo de la cara, dio un pequeño sorbo. Yasuo tomó el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión rogando al cielo porque hubiera algo que lo entretuviera de mirarla.

Janna dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y subió sus piernas al sofá, rodeándolas con sus brazos, quedando en una posición cuanto menos adorable para los ojos del moreno, quien bebió un sorbo más de chocolate y volvió la vista al televisor cambiando de canal, pero ¿A quién podía engañar? Estaba mirando la tele sin ver nada, su mente estaba aún en el increíble beso que se habían dado alguna hora atrás. -"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en éstos casos?"- Se preguntó nervioso. Continuó haciendo zapping, miró a Janna, quien estaba bebiendo de la taza aún con las piernas en el sofá. -"Si se sentara bien, quizás podría besarla de nuevo."- Miró sus piernas, pasó a su rostro y carraspeó, ella le miró dubitatiba, dejando la taza en la mesa. -Eh, ¿Seguro que estás cómoda en esa posición?- Janna se extrañó de la pregunta y se miró las piernas, intentando comprender lo que estaba diciendo el moreno. -Quiero decir, que quizás estarías más cómoda sentada normal.- Comentó intentando quitarle importancia. Tomó de nuevo so taza y de reojo miró que Janna se había sentado ahora como él quería, un sonido de victoria resonó en su interior. -"Bien, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es besarla, es simple. Vamos Yasuo, venga."- Pero por más que se animaba, ahí estaban los dos, plasmados delante del televisor sin hacer nada.

Janna estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué programa estaban viendo, pero supuso que si Yasuo lo dejó sería por algo. De reojo miró a Yasuo, quien estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la mesa. La rubia contuvo la respiración y se acercó tímidamente a él, Yasuo pareció darse cuenta y la miró, por un fugaz segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y con la misma rapidez las apartaron bruscamente, sonrojados y con la respiración algo agitada. -"¿Qué debo hacer?"- Se preguntaba la joven nerviosa y confusa a la vez. Entonces, notó un brazo posarse en sus hombros atrayéndola un poco más a él.

Las piernas de los dos portadores del poder del viento se juntaron, la mano de la joven se posó sobre la pierna de Yasuo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, pero el hombro se elevó haciendo que le mirara, ella sonrojada no entendió hasta que la mano de su compañero se posó en su mentón, sus bocas estaban deliciosamente juntas, a escasos centímetros. Se podía percibir el aroma a chocolate con leche, un aroma dulce y exquisito. Janna se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa, quería besarle, lo deseaba de verdad, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada sus labios ya estaban sellados.

Yasuo comenzó a besarla lentamente. Cortos y suaves roces los estaban haciendo desear un poco más. La lengua de la rubia se adentró tímidamente en la cavidad del joven quien la recibió con la suya, volviendo a hacer ese delicioso baile entre ellas. La mano de Janna subió desde la pierna de Yaso hasta su mejilla y atrajo su rostro al suyo, profundizando así el beso, cerrando ambos sus ojos.

-Janna...- Susurró el moreno entre besos cuando la rubia comenzó a acariciarle el pecho bajando de nuevo a su pierna. Pero él no se quedó corto, pues su boca deshizo el beso y pasó al cuello de la joven dando suaves besos, y un gemido se escapó de la boca de su compañera, lo que hizo que perdiera un poco el control de sus actos. Comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello, dejándole leves marcas rojas, ella entrelazó una de sus manos en el cabello de Yasuo ladeando su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso mientras que la otra mano apretaba fuertemente la tela del pantalón de él. Las manos del moreno fueron directas a las caderas de su compañera levantándola para ponerla encima de sí. Janna se sonrojó bastante al notar lo que estaba provocando todo éste asunto debajo de los pantalones de su compañero. Dio un pequeño gemido al notar el roce de sus intimidades, y Yasuo la silenció con un beso algo más ansioso que el anterior pero que la rubia respondió con sumo gusto de igual manera.

Las manos de Yasuo continuaban en las caderas de Janna y comenzó a mover el cuerpo de ella de atrás hacia delante, rozando aún más sus intimidades, los dos comenzaron a gemir levemente entre los besos que se daban, un hilo de baba corrió por la comisura de los labios de Janna, Yasuo deshizo el beso y al verla así, tan increíblemente sensual, no pudo resistirse a hacer algo más que besarla. Tragó saliva y ante la mirada tímida de su compañera comenzó a subir lentamente la tela de su atuendo, que cubría ahora los senos de la rubia, nerviosa Janna le ayudó con el proceso sujetando la tela con sus manos, dejándole ver así sus pequeños pero firmes pechos, coronados con ese botón rosado tan apetecible, Yasuo se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Janna como pidiendo permiso, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba realmente sonrojada, así que se tomó eso como un acceso libre a hacer lo que quisiera con ellos.

Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de la joven cuando notó la lengua de su compañero en uno de sus pezones, el cual se endureció al instante. Yasuo comenzó lamiendo uno de los senos mientras que con su diestra comenzó a masajear en círculos el otro. Succionó, lamió y mordió el pezón de su compañera y luego pasó al otro seno haciendo lo mismo. Janna continuaba sujetando la tela para que su compañero pudiera trabajar libremente, sus gemidos querían salir de su boca pero ella trataba de reprimirlos, aunque más de uno se le escapó. -Yasuo...- Susurró la joven, comenzando a moverse encima de él, rozando de nuevo sus intimidades, Yasuo paró con lo que le estaba haciendo a sus pechos para deshacerse de la estúpida tela que la cubría. Un gruñido salió de la boca del moreno cuando vio el torso desnudo de Janna mientras se movía encima de él, haciendo que su miembro le doliera por la excitación. Cogió su camiseta por el borde de ésta y se la quitó, tirándola junto con la tela que portaba la rubia. Acto seguido, tomó a Janna de las caderas levantándola y levantándose él también.

Janna se agarró fuertemente a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y las caderas de él con sus piernas, y sin dejar de hacer movimientos para que sus intimidades siguieran rozándose, besó el cuello de su compañero, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo desde ahí hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de él. Yasuo tuvo que parar la ida al dormitorio y apoyarse en una de las paredes del pasillo. Bajó a Janna y la acorraló contra la pared, poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, volvieron a besarse con desesperación y la tímida pero atrevida mano de la rubia comenzó a rozar la palpitante intimidad de su compañero por encima de los pantalones. Él gruñó fuertemente entre los labios de la rubia, y ella rió al verle tan vulnerable, entonces comenzó a darle besos por su cuello, bajando por su pecho y deslizó su propia espalda por la pared, quedando arrodillada ante él, las manos de Yasuo aún seguían apoyadas en la pared y su cara sudada, sonrojada y con esa mirada oscurecida por la excitación, hizo que las hormonas de Janna se revolucionaran. Tomó el borde del pantalón del moreno y lo arrastró hacia abajo de sus piernas e hizo lo mismo con los bóxers que llevaba de color crema, Yasuo cerró los ojos fuertemente y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, entre sus manos.

Janna comenzó a masturbar suavemente el miembro de su compañero, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras observaba detenidamente las caras que el moreno ponía ante sus actos. Tragó saliva y le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta de éste, y luego otra más, y otra; pues los gruñidos que emanaban de la boca de Yasuo la hacían volverse loca. Movió su mano un poco más deprisa y adentró un poco más de la punta del miembro en su boca, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de su mano. Yasuo no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir como esa húmeda cavidad le hacía volverse loco, si Janna seguía así posiblemente acabaría ahora mismo, y él quería mucho más.

Con un fuerte gruñido y algo de rabia, se apartó de la pared y tomó el rostro de Janna, haciendo que ésta se levantara y volvió a cogerla en brazos, la besó y la llevó a la habitación por fin, la tiró en la cama y ella abrió las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse entre ellas. Continuaron besándose mientras una mano juguetona del moreno se deslizó desde las mejillas de la rubia, pasando por los pechos y el abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, comenzando entonces a frotar su palma suavemente por encima del pantalón. Dejó de besarla para poder escuchar sus gemidos, se miraron mientras de la boca de la rubia emanaban sonidos deliciosos para los oídos de Yasuo, él sonrió pícaramente y algo en eso hizo que Janna se excitara más.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el moreno, con una voz ronca debido a la excitación.

-Ahá...- Fue lo único que dijo Janna, pues el moreno ágilmente se había deshecho de los pantalones, y como ella no tenía ropa aquí, no llevaba nada más bajo eso. Janna ayudó a su compañero a deshacerse de los pantalones, zafándose de ellos con las piernas. Yasuo comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero pasó a su cuello y luego a sus senos, jugueteando con uno de los pezones mientras que un dedo se introducía en la intimidad de la rubia, quien emitió un fuerte gemido, creyó haber escuchado que quería más, sea como fuera, estaba claro que no podía pararse ahí. Movió el dedo dentro de ella, de adentro a fuera, primero lento y luego algo más deprisa mientras continuaba juguetando con los pezones de Janna. Metió un segundo dedo y ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Sin parar de mover los dedos dentro de ella, Yasuo levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sonrojada sudada y con la boca entreabierta, no pudo resistirse a besarla, y así lo hizo, volviendo el baile de lenguas.

Pero él no podría aguantar más sin hacer nada, su miembro necesitaba ser atendido ahora mismo o sino posiblemente estallaría. -Déjame hacerlo.- Le susurró al oído, lamiendo su lóbulo para luego mirarla.

-Hazlo...- Le respondió ella, abriendo un poco más las piernas para que pudiera acomodarse mejor. Ninguno de los dos era inexperto en el sexo, pero no quitaba que estuvieran nerviosos. La primera vez en mucho tiempo, era como la primera vez. Yasuo tragó saliva, Janna estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para que su miembro entrara en ella de una. Los dos se miraron y comenzó el vaivén.

Yasuó metió su miembro dentro de ella y Janna gimió fuertemente seguido de un gruñido de placer por parte del moreno. Las manos de Yasuo fueron directas a los pechos de ella, mientras que las de Janna se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de su compañero. Pronto comenzaron a sudar mucho más, las embestidas de Yasuo no fueron en ningún momento delicadas, y Janna agradecía eso enormemente.

-Más...- Pedía la rubia, moridéndose su dedo índice, mientras que con la otra mano jugueteaba con uno de sus propios pezones. Yasuo hizo caso a la petición, y agarró las piernas de Janna, poniéndolas una a cada lado de su cuello, inclinándose hacia ella. Janna comenzó a gemir fuertemente, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Yasuo, arañando ésta. -Así, así... Sigue así, Yasuo...- Sentía que iba a alcanzar una locura de la que no se recuperaría si Yasuo continuaba dándole de esa manera.

-Dios... Janna...- Gruñía el moreno, era increíble la sensación que le producía su cerebro cuando escuchaba a Janna gemir su nombre. Posiblemente no aguantaría más, y justo cuando estaba intentando controlar el no acabar, las paredes de la rubia que había debajo de él gimiendo fuertemente, comenzaron a apretarse bruscamente, señal de que estaba llegando al orgasmo y eso le puso muchísimo más, se levantó un poco para poder darle más fuerte y dejando caer las piernas de Janna a cada lado de su cadera, tomó su cintura y comenzó a embestirla más fuerte. -Vamos... vamos Janna, acaba.- Le rogó el moreno cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando aguantar.

-Yaso... Hazme acabar, Yasuo... Yas...- Los últimos gemidos fueron como gritos, arqueó la espalda y puso los ojos en blanco, dando una enorme bocanada de aire, contuvo la respiración en esa posición unos segundos, temblando levemente. Pegó un fuerte gemido al acabar, entonces Yasuo, en unas embestidas más, sacó su miembro y llegó al orgasmo, derramando su esencia en el abdomen de ella, salpicando un poco en sus labios y mejillas.

Sus respiraciones se relajaron con el paso de los segundos, Yasuo se tumbó al lado de Janna y de una mesa sacó unos pañuelos, se giró un poco hacia ella y le limpió la esencia que había derramado anteriormente.

-Lo siento...- Se avergonzó poniendo el pañuelo sucio encima de la mesa de noche, Janna rió.

-No te disculpes.- Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, y él se lo devolvió en los labios, ambos sonrieron.

-¿Qué hora será...?- Se preguntó el moreno mirando por la ventana cerca de la cama. Era bastante de noche, se notaba que las farolas estaban encendidas en todas partes de Jonia, miró el cielo estrellado, aunque poco se notaba debido a la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Janna, quien parecía haberse dormido. Yasuo rió y dulcemente la tapó con las mantas de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y fue desnudo a por la ropa de abajo, se puso solo el bóxer y lo demás lo llevó a su habitación, poniéndola en una silla con cuidado de no despertar a su adorable... Amiga. Se sonrojó al verla y sonrió.

Volvió al salón para recoger los tazones de chocolate, los puso para fregar, apagó la chimenea, pues dentro de la casa se estaba increíblemente bien incluso en ropa interior como él iba. Miro el reloj del salón. -"Las 2 de la mañana..."- Pensó. -"Ayer a esta hora estaba muriéndome de frío pensando que iba a estar solo."- Sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió a su habitación, metiéndose en la cama con su preciosa compañera. -"Cómo cambian las cosas, ahora te tengo a ti, pequeña tempestad."- Besó la frente de Janna con todo el amor que pudo y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, esperando a quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><em>¡Heeeeeeeeeeey! Pues aquí dejo una historia de Yasuo x Janna. La verdad es que me ha costado hacerla un poco, pero todo lo que plasmo aquí es debido a tres increíbles canciones que tuve repitiéndose toooodo el rato que estuve escribiendo:<em>

_• Liar liar - Cris Cab_

_• Holding out of a hero - Frou Frou_

_• Somebody that I used to know - Gotye & Kimbra_

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia, la verdad es que no veo mucho de ésta pareja y me encanta... Así que decidí hacer yo una historia donde intenté plasmar un poco de todo... No sé cómo me quedó para ojos ajenos, pero a mí me gustó el resultado._

_¡Muchas gracias por pasarte! Si me dejaras un comentario para saber qué te ha o no te ha gustado, me harías muy feliz._

_¡un saludooooooooooooooo cargado de chocolate con leche, que ahora en invierno, al menos en España; viene genial! _


End file.
